Nighttime Mishaps
by xXAnime AquamarineXx
Summary: Nighttime is meant for sleeping! But due to certain members, this task is nearly impossible![NOT A YAOI FIC!]
1. The Start of a Long Night

Nighttime Mishaps

It was night time at the Castle Oblivion (but isn't it always?) as the moon's translucent rays filtered through the windows and into the rooms of each of the organization members (i.e. those with their windows uncovered).

Now we move into the room of our silvery haired protagonist. It was quite a large room, infact, about the size of a medium suite. One could call it simply a gray and black room, which is true but it was masterfully and carefully decorated to suit the owner's dark and mysterious personality.

Ash gray walls gave the room it's mysterious yet bleak and dreary tone. A fairly large black desk and its complementary rotating chair faced one of the windows. The desk was neatly stacked with papers, files, books, stationery, a sketch pad, a silver laptop and a black ipod.

Across from the desk was a genuine coal black leather chair, which appeared to look very comfortable, beside which a standing lamp a topped with gray shades was conveniently placed. Adjacent from this was a reasonably large obsidian black book shelf that stretched, covering majority of the wall. Filled to brim with books, encyclopedias and novels, organized with care.

On the next wall there was a black oak wood dresser with silver knobs for each drawer, selectively created. Beside this was a closet with wooden black doors and silver knobs for each.

Finally, we move to our silvery haired protagonist as he sleeps in serene slumber under silver sheets and an onyx black comforter in a king-sized bed. The moon's rays glistened against his calm face and make his silvery locks glitter.

It was so peaceful that one could even recite part of the famous Christmas verse by "…not a creature was stirring…not even a mouse…"

"Zexion!!" (except for our favorite blonde musician, Demyx),

"ZEXION!!!!" once again wailed the melodious Nocturne as he banged upon the door of Number VI.

Zexion POV

_Dammit! Who the hell is bothering me at this time of night?! People need to freaking sleep here, for the love of Kingdom Hearts! This better be damn important!_ These were the thoughts that raced through my as I groggily arose from my bed. A whoosh of cold air grazing my bare chest as I turned to the opened window, _it seems I forgot to close it…_ (FYI: _I'm not naked you perverts! I'm simply topless! I don't do nude. I find it way too grotesque for my tastes. I simply wear pants or boxers most of the time as night wear and every now and then I'll throw on a tank top or whatever if it's a bit too brisk. My bed's comforter keeps me warm enough already so why should I try to overheat myself? I kind of like the cold. Plus it's not exactly like I have anything to hide but my 6 pack abs anyways (fangirls…eat your hearts out…luckily for me I don't have one…a heart that is)._

I slowly sauntered across the room from my bed to answer the door, clad in my gray silver pinstriped pants. Sadly, or rather unfortunately, I opened the door to find Demyx, dressed in goofy looking fish and water themed pajamas plus the matching hat, gripping unto a blue beanie baby bear with a mullet (A/N: try saying that 5 times fast) on the verge of tears.

Glaring at him for waking me from my sleep in the middle of the night I asked 'politely'…

"What the hell do you want?" _What? You can't blame me…that's as polite as I get after you wake me up in the middle of the freaking night._

"Whoa, Zexy…when did you get a 6 pack?!" questions the idiot with a surprised look on his face.

"I doubt you came here to congratulate me on my abs so, get to the point you dumbass!!" I yell, glaring at him.

"Oh yeah…well (sniff) there are monsters in my room!" cried the music freak, now with big watery eyes in the middle of my doorway.

_Pathetic…you seriously need to grow up…_I merely sighed…_Pfffttt…monsters my ass!_

"Demyx…go back to bed…there are no monsters in your room!"

"But there are!" he whines in a childish voice. _What can I say? He has the mental capacity of an infant anyways…_

"Demyx…" I start again, _he is seriously pushing my tolerance level now, "_Go to bed!"_ Come on I get enough of this during the day…_

"But Zexy…I'm serious!" _Dammit…I hate that nickname!_

"Don't (eye twitch). Call (eye twitch). Me (eye twitch). Zexy (eye twitch)!!!!!"

"Whatever you say, Zexy!" _My gawd…does he have short term memory or something? Then again this is Demyx I'm talking about…_I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Demyx…I'm tired…go to bed. If there are any damn monsters then just douse them with water or sing them to death for all I care! Now leave me the hell alone!!"

Then I slammed the door in his face and strolled back over to my nice warm bed. Hoping that I will not be bothered any further…_but we can all hope right?_

The knocking and whining returns again…_Ode. To. Joy._

"Ze-e-x-x-i-i-o-o-n-n-n…ZEXION!!!" is the sound of the blonde annoyance outside my door again…_Maybe if I ignore him he'll go away…_

"ZEXION!!!" _Ok…that plan sucked…now this is straight up ludicrous…_

"Demyx…Go. To. Bed." Was my growled response.

"But…"

"DEMYX GET YOUR FREAKING WATER LOGGED ASS TO BED AND DON'T FREAKING BOTHER ME!!!"

After that it was complete silence…_I take that as a good sign._

End of Zexion POV

Normal POV

Once again our silvery haired teen is fast asleep in his silent domain. But what is this? A portal has been opened and out steps…Demyx? WTF…now why is he in Zexion's room? Very suspicious…he casually walks over to Zexion's bed. To do what you ask? Let's find out…

Zexion's POV

_Why the hell is it that I smell Demyx in my room?_

"Zexion (poke). Zexion (double poke). Zexion (triple poke)."_…Ok scratch that…I wonder if ignoring him again will make him go away…_I dove under my covers.

"Zexy…yo Zexy…you there?" questioned the blonde still poking me.

"Demyx, what the hell do you want and why the hell are you in my room?" was my muffled reply.

"Can I sleep with you please?"

"What the hell do you take me for?!" I snapped.

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Pretty please!"

"NO!!"

"Oh come on…"

"NO!!!!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes! Wait…dammit you did that on purpose!!!"

"So can I stay?"

"NO!!!!"

"Awww man…please!"

I glared at the musician. "…Fine…" I reluctantly agreed.

"Yay! This is gonna be just like a sleepover!" I rolled my eyes and turned over on my bed.

"…And by the way your sleeping on the ground…" I state as I stared at the ceiling.

"Why?" he questions…_never question your higher ups…_

"Because there's no way in hell you're sleeping in my bed!!"

"But what is something grabs me on the floor?" He asks me wide eyed.

"Then that's your problem not mine!" I say glaring at him.

"Oh come on Zexy…that's cold" He once again whines.

"So and dammit….how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?!!" Now my eye was twitching…_I am so throwing his ass out of here is he continues to bug me…_

"Please!!"

"No…my room…my rules…simple…" I say still glaring.

"You're mean!"

"Who gives a damn? Now go to bed…" was my reply as I rolled over unto my side, my back facing him, calmly waiting for sleep to engulf me.

"…That's cold…" Demyx whines.

"(sigh) This is going to be a looooonnnnnggggg night…" I mutter as I once again I let out a sigh and dozed off to sleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**So what do you think? Should I continue or not? If you have any ideas let me know!! Anyways…READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm currently working on the 2nd chapter so be patient with me!! Peace!!! A.A out!!**


	2. Singing? You've got to be kidding me!

Chapter 2

**Hey ppls…A.A. here! Sorry for the long update. I got preoccupied with side projects not to mention writer's block and sheer laziness. So forgive me…my creativity is selective!! Lol…ok moving along now…**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Recap **

"No…my room…my rules…simple…" I say still glaring.

"You're mean!"

"Who gives a damn? Now go to bed…" was my reply as I rolled over unto my side, my back facing him, calmly waiting for sleep to engulf me.

"…That's cold…" Demyx whines.

"(sigh) This is going to be a looooonnnnnggggg night…" I mutter as I once again I let out a sigh and dozed off to sleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Normal POV

A certain blonde then arose from then arose from the black marble floors of the room and then sauntered over to the bed of the silvery haired teen.

"Zexion (poke). Zexion (poke, poke). Z-e-e-x-x-i-i-o-o-n-n-n (poke, poke,poke)." called the Melodious Nocturne as he repeatedly poked the sleeping teen, which greatly irritated him.

"…Stop poking me you jackass…" groaned the Cloaked Schemer as he rolled on his side to greet the blonde with a glare, "Now what the hell do you want?"

Zexion POV

_Ok…I know I'm usually a patient, calm and self-restrained person but right now is my sleeping time…give me a break here…he better have damn good reason for annoying me right now…_

"Umm…like where's your bathroom?" asked Demyx keenly._ You have got to be freaking kidding me…he woke me up for that? The answer is so freaking obvious…_I closed my eyes and answered…

"Demyx…do you see that door beside my desk?" I asked as he searched my room curiously…_what a blind dumbass…how long does it take for you to find the damn door you moron…_

"Ohhhhh…do you mean the black door with VI on it?" asked the blonde moron…_no dipshit genius…_

"…Obviously Demyx…what do you think?"

"…Uhh…that that's the door?"

"You think?" I responded, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Uh -" he was immediately cut off by my voice.

"Just get your ass in their and don't ask me anymore questions for now!" I cried impatiently…_Jeez…some people…_I rolled back over in my bed, my back facing him as he went into the bathroom.

"Dude…your bathroom is the bomb!!" exclaimed Demyx excitedly…_sheesh…it's mine for god's sake…it has to be the bomb…_

"…Tell me something I don't know…"…_seriously…_

End of Zexion POV

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Normal POV

A few minutes had passed since Zexion had dozed off to sleep as he shifted under his bed's gray and black sheets. But unfortunately, being the light sleeper he was, his slumber was short-lived…

End of Normal POV

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Zexion POV

"DOE - RAE - ME - FA - SO - LA - PE - HOOOOOOEEEEE!!!!!!" was the infernal racket emitting from the bathroom as my eyes immediately jolted open at the noise. My left eye twitched at the off key singing, presumably of Demyx as I growled in annoyance. _What the hell is goin on? ...I think my ears are bleeding…_

I stomped towards the bathroom and kicked down the door to my bathroom to find the musician infront of the mirror with a glass of water in hand.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I demanded as I stepped into my bathroom. The lower half of which was graystone marble tiled.(A/N: I basing this off of my parents' bathroom which the bomb…except the marble is like green…).

End of Zexion POV

Normal POV

The bathroom was fairly large and exquisitely done. Near the entrance of the door there was a crystal clear rectangular mirror that stretched the upper longitude of the wall, covering most of the upper half and with a hanging lamp at both sides. Underneath was the counter, the surface of which was covered with glossy dark gray marble tiles yet ironically the dual basins were untiled and the interior was of a gray-white ceramic. It was atopped with a toothbrush, toothpaste, mouthwash, soap, potions, a black comb and brush.

To the end of this was a silver hoop, through which onyx black and medium gray towels were hung. Beside which was a light gray toilet atopped with a simple tissue box (A/N: Don't ask) and a novel. A metal standing shelf stood proudly beside it, brimming with potions and books. Infront of this was a shower with translucent glass doors with VI knob handles. Behind the shower and directly infront of the counter were 4 tiled steps that led up to a Jacuzzi with VI knobs and the interior of which was also a gray-white ceramic.

End of Normal POV 

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Zexion POV

I glared at the blonde standing before me who currently stood before the mirror with a glass of water in hand. I eyed the glass and the musician suspiciously. _U know that glass could come in handy for one of my schemes…wait…if I kill Demyx, Xemnas will kill me…life is not fair…sigh…ok moving along now…_I sighed and ran a hand through my shiny silvery hair.

"Demyx…what the hell are you doing? And just for reference…it's te – doe you dumbass!!" I reprimanded…_I so need a vacation right now…_

"I'm exercising my voice!" replied Demyx proudly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world…_you have got to be freaking kidding me…in order to exercise something you have to have something to exercise…_

"Exercising your voice?! How the hell are you supposed to exercise you voice?! You can't sing!!" I declared irritably…_seriously…what's the point? I know they say don't bury your talents but if you have none then why bother…just because you're the Melodious Nocturne doesn't mean you can sing…_

"Hey…my mommy once told me I had a beautiful voice!" whined Demyx…_dude…she so played to you if she told you that…_

"Then she must have been lying or deaf to have told you that!" I scoffed as I rolled my eyes.

"Your just jealous 'cause of my talent!" replied the blonde. Once again I rolled my eyes and smirked…_jealous my ass…_

"Whether or not that is true you still can't sing…face facts…" I stated, an evident smirk in place, "Anyways…get your ass out of my bathroom and don't bug me"

"But what about my voice I -" instantly I silenced him with a glare…_I don't have time for this…_

"Read my lips...you…can't…sing…now get out!" I ordered.

"Oh come on!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Shut the hell up and get out of my bathroom you retard!!" I demanded as he dashed out of my bathroom, not before gulping down the glass of water. I rolled my eyes…_if he pisses on my floor he's dead…_I once again ran my hand through my hair as I stepped out of the room and closed the door.

End of Zexion POV

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Can Zexion sing or not? You decide…but then again I decide that so whatever…though you won't find out in this fic…sorry. That would be in my next fic. Hehe...i think this chapter wasn't as funny as the previous one and I'm wondering if I should use fuck instead of hell…oh well…time will tell…READ AND REVIEW!!! A.A. out!!!


	3. Games Night! WTF!

Chapter 3: Games Night…WTF?!

…**Ok I'm sorry but it takes time to come up with sensible chapters. But to let you know I'll update every month but I might possibly update 2 or so times a month depending on the flow of creativity. Also I'm gonna be starting some more KH fics soon but first the anime fics because my name is "Anime" Aquamarine after all so you get the point.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Disclaimer: **Do I look Japanese to you? (I'm part Chinese, but that's not the point).

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Recap**

"Shut the hell up and get out of my bathroom you retard!!" I demanded as he dashed out of my bathroom, not before gulping down the glass of water. I rolled my eyes…_if he pisses on my floor he's dead…_I once again ran my hand through my hair as I stepped out of the room and closed the door.

End of Zexion POV

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Normal POV

With an exasperated sigh, the silvery haired teen with lilac tinted roots cautiously proceeded into his dimly lit room, which was coloured and decorated in various shades and tints of gray and black. His dark eyes silently scanned the room for a particular musician with dirty blonde hair and aquamarine eyes who was seemingly, nowhere in sight. Running a hand through his hair, he sauntered towards his bed with a shrug.

The schemer scoffed and rolled his eyes, "…Typical Demyx…" thought the teen, "Where the hell did that dumbass go to now? Then again…I don't really care…"

Stifling a yawn he then crept under the onyx black and misty gray covers of his bed and drifted off to sleep, yet again. Though, unfortunately, this action was short-lived…

"Hiya Zexion!!!!!" yipped the bubbly blonde musician as Zexion's eyes immediately shot open as he fell off the bed.

(How unfortunate) (A/n: I used a lot of commas in those sentences…oh well moving along…).

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Zexion POV

**Memo**

_There are some things I'll never understand in my non-life. I have psychic abilities, heightened senses, an IQ above 210 and am an expert in the art of scheming so why is it that I didn't see this one coming?_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"_What the hell?" _was my first thought or shall I say inquiry that crossed my mind as I opened my eyes to glare at the idiotic and moronic blonde before me.

I sat up and growled at the grinning musician. My first thought was _"Ow"_ but you get the point…

"What the hell do you want?" I snapped, "Have you ever heard of letting sleeping dogs lie?" _Not that I'm a dog or anything it's just an expression as you already know but I can still transform into a dog..._

Unphased by my remark he responded impatiently, "Do you know what time it is?!"

I looked at him as if he had turned purple, was suffering from acid burn, had food poisoning and the oh so well known cliché, grown a second head.

"…It's 3:00 am…" I answered in an obvious tone with a quick glance to my obsidian black cloak.

The blonde shakes his head slowly with his 'oh so cheerful' grin still platant on his face. _I do not have time for this you moron_. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. _I seem to be doing this a lot lately…I wonder why…I think my hair needs to be shampooed again…Not that I'm gay or into hair care or anything (I sure as hell am NOT gay, the last time I checked) I'm just kind of a neat freak...anyway back to the story…_

"No…I don't know what time it is Demyx…" I ground out, "Would you care to enlighten me?" I faced the older teen with a glare. (A/n: Ok in this fic I'm making Zexion -17 and Demyx -18. Fair enough? Plus Zexion does not look that short to me in the video game! So he's like 1-2 inches shorter than Demyx or like around the same height.)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

His grin remained intact and seemed to grow bigger and bigger each moment, as if it would just fall off his face at any minute. _I have a strange feeling I'm going to need some aspirin sometime very soon._

"Well-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll-ll …It's-s-s-s…" the blonde drawled out as I looked at him with a bored expression. _Oh, get on with it already, you're testing my patience!_

"It's what Demyx?" I snapped impatiently as I eyed him suspiciously.

"…It's…" the blonde paused, adding overly dramatic effect, "Games Time!!" exclaimed the musician proudly as he latched on to me. I just looked at him incredulously. _You have got to be freaking kidding me here! I feel an eye twitch coming on reeaallyyy soon…btw…why the hell is he on me?_

"Demyx...Get. Off. Me." I growled whilst glaring at the blonde.

"Hehe…my bad…guess I got a little carried away…" said Demyx as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"No kidding" I said as I rolled my eyes. _Haven't you ever heard of 'personal space'? Then again knowing him, he probably hasn't…_

"So let me get this straight…" I began slowly, "You disappear mysteriously, wake me from my bed unexpectedly then beat around the bush just to tell me about some damn 'games time' insert air quotations here while I could be sleeping in my bed right now, ignoring you?"

Demyx nodded in response, "Yah, isn't it great?!" _You really are clueless aren't you?_

"Let me think about this for a second…How about…NO!!" _This is ludicrous_, "if you want to play a game go play by yourself or with yourself for that matter, because I really don't care!!" (A/n: Ehehe…the play with self part was…random…so don't ask)

"Oh come on…please-e-e-e…" pleaded Demyx.

"No!" I replied gruffly.

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Puh-leese!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Ye-"

"Shut up and get your ass to sleep!!"

With one final glare directed to the blonde, I turned my back to him and pulled my sheets over my head. Then, there was complete silence. Sadly, just as I was getting comfortable and about to drift off to dreamland, he speaks again.

"You know what? I'm not going to stop bothering you until you say yes!" the blonde added with a smirk as I, for the first time in my life, was dumbfounded by this action. _When the hell did he learn to threaten people? Did he take bipolar pills or something?_

I pulled the covers from over my head to glare at him while he grinned smugly.

"You…wouldn't…dare?" I questioned icily, eyeing him carefully, his smug grin still intact.

"Make me!" responded Demyx triumphantly, "I can and I will do it!"

"And what are you going to do?" I added with another smirk," Sing me into agreement?"

All the blonde could do was grin manically. This action caused me to stare at him quizzically, then I realized my mistake…_Why I didn't see this coming I really don't know…me and my big mouth…_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**…Scenes From The Next Chapter…**

**(…15 minutes later…)**

"Ring the alarm! I've been through this too long! But I'll be damned if I see another chick on your arm!!" wailed Demyx as he sang the lyrics to Beyonce's song "Ring the Alarm".

I sat in the corner of my room in my onyx black leather chair reading "The Merchant of Venice" by Shakespeare. _Just ignore him…Just ignore him…Just ignore him… Which reminds me…why the hell did I choose to read? I feel an eye twitch coming on…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I hate that blonde! Where's my aspirin?!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I think my ears are bleeding!!! Oh shit…they are!!!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_This means war you blonde bastard! I will get revenge…just you wait…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Fine…what…"game" (eye twitch)…do…'you'…want…to…play? (double eye twitch)" I ground out. _I am so gonna get you for this, you little blonde delinquent._

"Glad you asked!" perked up Demyx. _Me? Ask? You have got to be kidding me!? When this is over I will get you…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**I have no idea what to say about this chappie except that it took me a whole week to type dammit!! Anyways this was supposed to be longer but since I haven't finished it I just used the first half of it which is this. Was this chappie funny because I might re-edit it later on or change the concept. Anyways be on the lookout for my upcoming anime fics and more KH fics as I mentioned in the beginning! This thing is being a pain in the ass right now because it won't download!! Remember…READ AND REVIEW!!!! Peace! A.A. out!!**


	4. The Edge of Reasoning and Singing

**I'm on holidays now so I actually have time to update. Yay! But I'm working on more stories not only in KH but in FFVII and Naruto! So be on the lookout. Now on with the fic!!!!**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Disclaimer: …If I owned KH I would not even be writing this…**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Recap

"And what are you going to do?" I added with another smirk," Sing me into agreement?"

All the blonde could do was grin manically. This action caused me to stare at him quizzically, then I realized my mistake…_Why I didn't see this coming I really don't know…me and my big mouth… _

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**(…15 minutes later…)**

"Ring the alarm! I've been through this too long! But I'll be damned if I see another chick on your arm!!" wailed Demyx as he sang the lyrics to Beyonce's song "Ring the Alarm".

I sat in the corner of my room in my onyx black leather chair reading "The Merchant of Venice" by Shakespeare. _Just ignore him…Just ignore him…Just ignore him… _

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**(…30 minutes later…)**

"Hate it or love it underdog's on top and I'm goin' shine homie until ma heart stops!!" (Hate it or Love it – G-Unit)

Insert double eye twitch here

_He's singing rap now? W here's my ipod? Which reminds me…why the hell did I choose to read? I feel an eye twitch coming on…_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**(…45 minutes later…)**

"I've become soooooooo numb! I can't feel you there! Become so tired! So much more awareeeeee!!!" (Numb - Linkin' Park)

Insert triple eye twitch here

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"It's me and you now! I've been waiting…I think I'm gonna make that move now! Baby tell me if you like it!!" (Cassie – Me and you) sang Demyx as he swang his hips on the Schemer's bed, giving him a seductive wink. (a/n: Lmao!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Insert triple eye twitch here

_What…the…fuck!!! That is soooooooooooo wrong!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**(…1 hour later…)**

"We try to take it slow but we're still losing control and we're trying to make it work but it still ends up the worst! And I'm craazzyyyyyy…for trying to be your ladddyyyyyyyyy…I think I'm going crazy!!" (Shut up – The Black Eyed Peas)

Insert quadruple eye twitch here

_Damnit!! I can still hear him through my ipod!!_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**(…2 hours later…)**

"Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams! Let it wash away, my sanity! Cuz I wanna feel the thunder! I want to scream!! Let the rain fall down!! I'm coming cleaannnnnnnnnnnn!!!" (Come Clean – Hilary Duff)

Insert quintiple (a/n: Is that even a word?) eye twitch here

_I hate that blonde with her sissy lyrics!! Where's my aspirin?!_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**(…3 hours later…)**

"I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie world! I'm plastic! It's fantastic! You could brush my hair and dress me everywhere!!!!" (Barbie Girl – Aqua)

_Ok…that was…disturbing but not unexpected… _

Insert hextuple (a/n: Bare with me here) eye twitch here

_I think my ears are bleeding!!! Oh shit…they are!!! Thanks a lot Demyx!! That's it! I give up!!!_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_You know it's funny…as I have stated before…I have some psychic abilities, am able to mimic everything about a person, have heightened senses, an IQ of over 200 and not to mention a master in the arts of manipulation and scheming. My mind must have been on shut down to not have seen this coming…Misery just loves me…_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"DEMYX STOP SINGING NOW!!!!!!" I shouted as he turned to look at me, "You…win…" I groaned in defeat as I massaged my burning temples.

"I knew you'd come around" grinned the musician manically. _You sick little delinquent…you make me sick!_

I groaned inwardly and sighed in defeat. _This means war you blonde bastard! I will get revenge…just you wait…_

"Fine…what…"game" (eye twitch)…do…'you'…want…to…play? (double eye twitch)" I ground out. _I am so gonna get you for this, you little blonde delinquent._

"Glad you asked!" perked up Demyx. _Me? Ask? You have got to be kidding me!? When this is over I will get you…_

"I don't know Demyx…maybe because…YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SUGGESTED IT!!" I bellowed.

"Hehe…no need to get so hasty there Zexy"

"Get on with it before I get even more pissed!!! Wait a second…you had this planned out all along didn't you!?!" I glared accusingly at the questionably nervous musician before me, "Admit it you snake in the grass!!" _I think I'm overreacting a tad bit but who cares…I will get to the bottom of this…_

"Um…well…" stuttered the blonde as he backed away slowly, "I uh…I NEVER MEANT IT LIKE THAT!!! DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!" I looked at the green eyed teen before me as he huddled himself into a corner to avoid my wrath. I rolled my eyes and turned my back to him, seemingly not catching his smirk…but he was wrong…

"Demyx, get your ass up and wipe that damn smirk off your face!" I said not even sparing him a second glance, "I'm not done with you yet!" I growled as I stalked towards my bed (a/n: NOT WHAT YOU THINK!!!!). The musician grumbled profanities as his arose and sauntered from the dark gray corner.

"Let me make myself clear Demyx…" I spoke in an icy low threatening tone as I narrowed my eyes at him, "If you disturb me from my slumber once more…I will not desist from hurting you or maybe even killing you if I get a bit carried away…" I growled as I turned to face him with a full blown glare, **"Do…I…Make…Myself…Clear?"** was my last statement that came out mainly as a command than a question. The musician whimpered a response and nodded shakingly.

"Bed. Now." I instructed as he dropped to the floor immediately. I smirked at his response and once again turned my back to him. "Good night Demyx" I mocked in a fake tone as I chuckled to myself and fell asleep because there was no way in hell he was sleeping in my bed. That is, would ever to be correct…or so I thought….

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**The next chapter is the last one for this arc but not the last one for this fic! So send your votes in for which character you want for the new arc but I might try something new so you'll have to wait and see!! READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A.A. out!! Peace!!**


	5. Lights,Sounds,Dreams & Zexion's Wrath

…**Umm…Well I'm speechless…**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Disclaimer: I own many things in this world but I do not own Kingdom Hearts…End of Story…**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Recap:**

"Let me make myself clear Demyx…" I spoke in an icy low threatening tone as I narrowed my eyes at him, "If you disturb me from my slumber once more…I will not desist from hurting you or maybe even killing you if I get a bit carried away…" I growled as I turned to face him with a full blown glare, **"Do…I…Make…Myself…Clear?"** was my last statement that came out mainly as a command than a question. The musician whimpered a response and nodded shakingly.

"Bed. Now." I instructed as he dropped to the floor immediately. I smirked at his response and once again turned my back to him. "Good night Demyx" I mocked in a fake high pitched tone as I chuckled to myself. Before I knew it, I fell asleep because there was no way in hell he was sleeping in my bed. That is, would ever, to be correct…or so I thought…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The night air was still brisk as the golden heart-shaped moon hovered silently in the midnight blue sky, casting its moonbeams upon the Organization headquarters known as The Castle That Never Was (A/n: Yet still the name Castle Oblivion sounds cooler…Oh well…)

Once again we find our silvery haired teen in deep slumber as he rustled beneath the dark sheets of his silent domain. Yet ironically, a certain blonde found it quite hard to sleep. His emerald eyes kept darting back and forth to find the source of every sound he heard and every shadow he saw.

He was so unnerved that he was on edge and started shaking while his teeth chattered in his head. 'Calm down, Demyx…you're a big boy' consoled the musician in his head as he glanced around the room looking for an alternative. And then he spotted it…huzah…the light switch!!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Not thinking that this would lead to any further consequences with Zexion, he simply ignored the fact that turning on the light without permission would aggravate him at all (A/n: Come on…this is Demyx we're talking about people). Not to mention, he was basically on thin ice now, and any further distractions from his host's sleep would end in him being hurt.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Agent 009 here" muttered Demyx to himself, "Target is in sight". Humming the James Bond song to himself he 'tip-toed' from object to object.

Tip – toeing is one example of stealth. Stealth; basically meaning to be so well undetectable, that you can't be seen or more importantly, heard. Unfortunately for Demyx, this was not one of his strong points.

Why, you ask? Simple…because he repeatedly tripped over everything and anything that lay scattered in his path, not to mention his own foot at one point as he desperately tried to get to the light switch.

"Well…this sucks…" groaned the Nocturne as he fell upon the ground once again. Then he decides to crawl on the floor to his destination.

Finally reaching his target he hovered above it like a hawk, casting a shadow over the gray light hued light switch, he concludes, "Agent D has cornered the object, I repeat, I have the object cornered. The mission is now complete. Agent 009, out!" But as fate would have it, before Demyx even laid a hand on the switch as voice drawled from behind him in an agitated tone.

"What the hell are you doing you moron?" came the voice of Zexion as he shadow fell upon the now shivering Demyx's back.

"Er…can I turn on the-"

"Absolutely not!"

"But-"

"I've told you before…my room…my rules!"

"Oh come on-"

"Btw…do you know it's bad to talk to yourself?"

"…"

"I thought as much"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

To bad Demyx wasn't exactly thrilled with this. He couldn't sleep…his paranoia was growing worse by the second. The light idea was a no go. But if he asked, it might have gone along differently…or worse. So there was the next best idea…

**A/n: Before you read this next section just know that as Zexion falls deeper and deeper into his slumber, his senses and awareness may increase or decrease. But in this scenario, his senses have been are still strong yet his awareness has been dulled…temporarily to fit into the plot…enjoy!!**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Zexion (poke)…Zexion (double poke)…Zeexxiioonnn (triple poke)…Yo anyone in there (quadruple poke)…"

"…Get…away…from…me…you…delinquent…" muttered the teen subconsciously as he shuffled under his sheets to escape the dreaded poking.

"Zexy…can I sleep with you…pretty please?" asked Demyx oblivious to his response, (A/N: Don't you know it's bad manners to ask people stuff in their sleep?).

"Hmmm…whatever…"

"Thanks dude! You're the best!!" yelled the overjoyed yet delirious musician as he crawled into the onyx black and ash gray bed, "'Night Zexy!!"

"…Hn..goodnight…" muttered the teen as he rolled on his side, his back turned to the blonde.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Zexion's POV**

_My hazy vision begins to clear and I find myself standing in the centre of a field of roses. But these are not ordinarily coloured roses. No…these roses were quite different. I suppose they represented me because the two kinds of roses were silver and black. Very peculiar isn't it? Yet in my hand I hold a single snow white rose._

_I studied its features curiously as my hair rustled in the passing gust of wind. It seems that…strangely enough…I am not affected by this field, even though flowers (or string scents in general) burn my nose. Curiously, I hold the rose to my nose…but instead of smelling a sweet perfume fragrance I smell…Demyx!!?!!WTF!!!_

I awake with a jolt to find myself face to face with a sleeping, Demyx!! (A/n: I seriously meant it when I said this is not turning into a Zemyx fic!! Nuff said…now back to the story…)

Suddenly I feel my eye starting to twitch uncontrollably as my face turned crimson and my knuckles of my fists turning white. Warning bells set off inside my head. Not only was this wrong, it was fucking sick!!! I don't roll like that!! I swear steam was seething through my ears and nostrils as the blonde wakes up and stares at me. _Control myself…must…not…kill…yet…_

"Oh, hey Zex'…What's up?" _Don't you 'Hey Zex' me! I tell you 'What's up'. I may have agreed with you about sleeping in my room but this is crossing the fucking line!!_

"Uhhh…Zexy, why is your eye twitching and why is your face red?" _You know what? Screw control!! This is a fucking violation of my personal space and privacy!!!!_

"Demyx (eye twitch)…**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY FUCKING BED!!!?!!! **(quadruple eye twitch)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After my outburst that rang throughout the whole building, everything fell silent. I was straight up pissed. _I feel so violated._ _He better have a damn good explanation for this or else…!!! Justice shall prevail!! _Now he looks at me with wide eyes. _Don't give me that look you dirty little musician!!_

"B-b-but you said I could…" was his timid and scared reply. _Which part of me said that you moron?_

"I (eye twitch) as in me, Zexion (double twitch) aka the Cloaked Schemer (triple eye twitch) said that you, Demyx (quadruple eye twitch) could…sleep…in…my…bed? (quintuple eye twitch)" **_YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!!!_**

"W-w-w-ell…yes" responded the shaking delinquent. _Completely and utterly pathetic._

"Exactly _when _was this asked (eye twitch)?" I grated out through gritted teeth.

"Um…hehehe…well that's the funny part…I kinda asked when you were uh sleeping…" _WHAT!!!!!!!!_

"In (eye twitch) my (double eye twitch) sleep (triple eye twitch)?" (A/n: Oooohhhh…someone's twitchy today!! LMAO) Demyx merely nodded.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I was practically seething, both mentally and physically. But then a sinister smirk slowly crept upon my features as I calmly stood up; brushed myself off; took Demyx by the collar; pulled him out of my bed; dragged him down the hall (ignoring his cries of protest of course); opened his door; carelessly threw him unto his bed and said (A/n: Hey…that rhymes!!) in a low, icy, venomous, tone as I narrowed my eyes at him:

"…**Don't you dare come back to my room at night or anytime in general to bother me about your childish insecurities and problems again…Which includes your fear of the dark and your 'monsters'…I'm not a psychologist, even though you should see one…I don't give a damn so go and fucking sleep in your bed and don't you dare move from it until morning unless you** **want my foot up your ass or an early death…Your choice…"** (A/n: Damn that took a long time to type!)

After that outburst, which may have been a bit loud, I was still seething but retained a calm demeanor. As long as my point was made because it seems Demyx was left cowering in his bed which made me smirk satisfyingly. _I guess you could call this an 'equivalent exchange' (A/n: Now where did that idea come from?) _I sauntered out the room and slammed the door shut with one last menacing look at the musician, only to be greeted by my 'Oh-So-Wonderful' aka nosy fellow organization members in nightwear, staring at me with wide eyes.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**A Short Description of Their Nightwear:**

The Superior was dressed in silver pinstriped pajamas; Xigbar was in a purple tank top with surf board patterned pants; Xaldin was in lavender pajamas complete with a matching night cap with a miniature lance dangling off the top; Vexen was in a long sleeved light blue night gown also with a matching hat; Lexaeus was in a red (not to mention kin of tight) one piece pajama body suit clutching to a plain brown teddy bear plus red nightcap (A/n: Go figure); Saix had on moon themed pajamas; Axel was decked out in black boxers with flames and a soot black tank; Luxord was wearing a cream coloured card themed pajamas with it's matching night cap (A/n: He's British people!); Marluxia was dressed in fuchsia pajama pants with flowers (no doubt), a pale pink tank and a magenta robe with his hair tied in a low pony tail (A/n: I decided to lay off the gayness a tad bit; Larxene was in an electric yellow and cerulean blue (not to mention revealing) night gown; lastly there was Roxas, who was in a white undershirt and baggy tan coloured pants.

(A/n: Ok moving along now)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Zexion's POV**

All attention was focused on me as all the members stared at me curiously. I simply raised my eyebrow at this choice of action and also the fact that they were all in their nightwear. _What the fuck are you dumbasses staring at? Do I look like a freak show to you or something?_

"Ok…Why are you all still staring at me?" I asked calmly yet suspiciously, "I'm sure you know better than not to stare at people…" The Superior cleared his throat and looked at me intently.

"Zexion…Where is Demyx?" he inquired sternly.

"In his room, Sir" I replied unphased by his question.

"What was all the commotion about then?"

"He decided to spend the night in my room, because he couldn't sleep for quite trivial reasons, but instead ended up testing my patience"

"Is that all?"

"Yes Sir"

"Very well then…Back to bed…" The Superior turned his back to the others as he disappeared into a dark swirling hole.

"…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT YOU DELINQUENTS…!?!" I snapped irritably as they still stared at me, "GET A MOVE ON PEOPLE!!!"

The crowd finally scattered with a few grumbles and groans of protest but I simply smirked and walked away.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Normal POV**

"Dude…what's up with him?" inquired a young boy with spiky blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"I don't know, but I'm thinking serious PMS, Roxas", replied a taller teen with jade green eyes and spiky crimson hair.

"I think it's just anger management issues. They say the silent river runs deep…"

"Eh? Don't go all philosophical on me buddy!"

"…Axel, get a hold of yourself…"

"OMG…your preferring him over me! I feel so betrayed!"

"…What…"

"You-"

"Why the hell are you talking about me?" questioned a voice behind them, belonging to none other than our favourite silvery haired protagonist.

"…Uh…"

"Whatever" he said nonchalantly as he sauntered away.

"PMS-ing!!!" cried Axel and Roxas simultaneously, yet as soon as this was said, two books hurled themselves forward and knocked them unconscious.

"I'm not PMS-ing, Damnit!!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**The moral for this chapter as Zexion slowly crept into his bed and descended beneath his covers…Nighttime is for Sleeping and Not Mishaps…(A/n: LMAO!!!)**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Wow…I finally finished this section! LOL!! Next chapter stars Axel and Roxas with an interesting twist!! READ & REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A.A. out!!!!! PEACE!!!!**


	6. But its Better if You Do

**After a prolonged period of procrastination, I finally posted this chapter!!!**

**Ok…I'm seriously sorry for the long update…I actually forgot I even had this fic (kinda sad isn't it?). I was also going to update it and the Organization XIII Online…8 months ago…Eheheh…Yeah…I know I'm lazy, but I've been really busy with school and I'm only in 10****th**** grade…though it's not like I have been studying…so I really have no excuse…But I did get into the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Blood+ and Death Note (Check them out!! They're really cool animes). Plus Vampire Knight and 666 Satan (2 wicked mangas)…Yeah…Ok, enough stalling…on with the fic!!**

**XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIX**

**Um…Did I mention that this is the Axel and Roxas arc? The last one was with Demyx and Zexion…Don't worry…Demyx and Zexion will still be in here so just chill and sit back for another chappie in the Nighttime Mishaps series!! Woot!!**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Did I mention that this still isn't a yaoi fic?!!**

**XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXI**

**Disclaimer: ****To put it simply…I do not and probably will never own KH nor the Organization…If I did I wouldn't be telling you this…**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**(Recap:)**

"Dude…what's up with him?" inquired a young boy with spiky blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"I don't know, but I'm thinking serious PMS, Roxas", replied a taller teen with jade green eyes and spiky crimson hair.

"I think it's just anger management issues. They say the silent river runs deep…"

"Eh? Don't go all philosophical on me buddy!"

"…Axel, get a hold of yourself…"

"Oh my god…You're preferring him over me! I feel so betrayed!"

"…What…"

"You-"

"Why the hell are you talking about me?" questioned a voice behind them, belonging to none other than our favourite silvery haired protagonist.

"…Uh…"

"Whatever" he said nonchalantly as he sauntered away.

"PMS-ing!!!" cried Axel and Roxas simultaneously, yet as soon as this was said, two books hurled themselves forward and knocked them unconscious.

"I'm not PMS-ing, Damnit!!" growled Zexion as he marched away.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**Chapter 6: But It's Better If You Do**

_**(…15 minutes later…)**_

"Owwwwww…What…the hell?" groaned Roxas as he held his head, "I…See…Keyblades?"

mumbled the blonde as miniature keyblades floated around his head.

**(a/n: I couldn't resist)**

"Damn…Zexion has seriously good aim and he doesn't even play sports or even fights that much…"

Roxas sat up groggily and looked around him, to find Axel unconscious beside him.

**Roxas POV**

_Note to self…Never ever piss off Zexion again…Anger management much? _

_He acts like an old person and he's like my age…By the way…Why the hell doesn't he like to fight he could probably kick some ass…_

…_Weirdo Emo…Hey…That rhymes…Cool…_

_Or maybe he's only good with books…_

_Uhhhh…Moving along now…_

_I wonder how long I've been out…I feel like I got hit by a train….Oh well…Being the good friend I am I guess I better see if Axel will wake up…_

I let out a sigh and began to poke my best friend.

"Axel…Yo, Axel!! Axel!!"

_Damnit…It's no use…He's out…_

"AXEL!!!!"

_No response…Ok…No need to panic…Wait…Holy snap!!! _

_He's not dead is he?!_

The simultaneous snoring answered that question for me.

_Time for plan B…or rather C since plan B would be throwing water on him but who knows what that'll do…Besides…I don't feel like getting up right now..._

_Oh well…On to plan C…Here we go…_

**End of Roxas' POV**

"Omg!!! Is that Angelina Jolie?!!!" screamed the blonde boy and as soon as this was said, Axel sprang to life.

"Huh, where?!!!" inquired the pyro glancing back and forth like a mad man.

"Glad to see you're awake, Axel!"

"Uh yeah…same to you, Roxy….Have you seen Angelina Jolie around here lately?"

Insert face fall here :

"A voice told me she was here!! I always knew we'd be together!!"

"Um…Axel…No offence, but she was never here, I just said that to get you to wake you…" answered Roxas boredly, "But hey, at least it worked!! Be thankful!!!"

"Damnit!! Why must fate be so cruel to me?!!" started Axel taking out a picture of Angelina Jolie out of his pocket and talking to it, "One day my love, we'll be together!!!"

"Yeeaahhh…Riigghhtttt…You know she's married to Brad Pitt right?"

"WHAT?!!!"

"You didn't know?"

"Nu-uh!!!"

"You're supposedly her biggest fan and you don't even know if she's married…"

"I may have overlooked some details ok!!!"

"You stare at her picture all day don't you?"

"Um no…Why would you say that? Hehe..."

"Because it's kinda obvious and you carry a picture of her in your pocket!"

"…I don't know what you're talking about…I'm not _that_ much of a pervert…"

"It's written all over your face, so can we go now since you're obviously not going to admit it anytime soon…I'm supposed to be bunking with you tonight, remember?!!"

"Oh yeah!! Bring on the games, food, movies and the playboy!!!"

"You're joking right?" glared Roxas.

"Oh…Yeah…You're underaged….Damn, I forgot…."

"You mean you were actually serious?!"

"Ummmmm…Noooo…Why would you say such a thing? Hehe!!"

"You damn pervert!!! I can't believe I'm your friend sometimes…Sheesh!!!"

"You know it's cuz I'm cool and the ladies love the A-man!!" replied Axel, who was trying to walk like a cool person/gangster and was doing well too….Until he tripped on the hem of his cloak and fell flat on his face…

"…Owwww…Do not…Say…A word…"

Roxas burst out laughing at his literally fallen comrade, "Ha! You're so right, Axel!! The _A-man_ is waaayyyy cooler than anyone I know!!! Ha!!"

"…Kids these days…" muttered Axel as Roxas continued to roll on the floor and laugh his ass off, "…So hard to please…"

_**(…5 minutes later…)**_

"Ok…Which one first, video games, comics, movies or food?!" asked Axel.

"What kinda question is that, why can't we do them all at the same time?"

"Eh? Good point!! It's multi-tasking time!!"

"Ok!!"

"I get the grub you start the games!!"

"See you in 5!!" and just like that, Axel was gone.

"Now…Mortal Kombat or the Legend of Zelda?!"

_**(…With Axel…)**_

"Hmmmmm…Popcorn, corn dogs, pizza, chocolate, sea salt ice cream, candy, fruits, fish sticks, cream, soda, beer, chicken wings, champagne…Hey where's the champagne?" mused Axel to himself, "It should be around here somewhere…"

In the shadows, a figure was watching quietly…

"Hmmmm…He seems to be acting fairly normally…But if Xemnas finds out my ass is cooked…Then again, it's not my fault…errr…well not completely…I can always blame it on somebody else…"

**(A/n: Guess who…But it is kinda obvious…You'll find out eventually…In a flashback…LMAO!!!)**

"Ah yes…The champagne…I have finally found you…Now time to get back to Roxy!!" hummed the pyro cheerfully.

"Shit…Has it already started?" questioned the figure gravely as it disappeared into a portal,

"So much for hoping for a miracle…You know if I got out more none of this would have happened…Or if I exercised more…Oh well…Better get out the shot gun…If only I remembered where I put it…"

_**(…Back with Axel and Roxas…)**_

"Ohhh…Roxaasss…I got the food!!!" said Axel in a sing song voice.

"Cool…So what'd you get?"

"Just the regular stuff…You know popcorn, soda, candy, pizza, strawberries, corndogs, fish sticks, whipped cream, sea salt ice cream, chicken wings, champagne, chocolate…"

"How are strawberries, whipped cream and champagne part of _the regular stuff_?" asked Roxas suspiciously.

"Oh, no special reason, I just wanted to make this night special, I guess…I mean we are _alone _you know…"

"Okaayyy…Axel, you're creeping me out…" remarked the blonde nervously as Axel got closer.

"What're you getting so worked up about Roxy? It's just a joke!!"

"Whew! Well that's a relief!!" sighed Roxas, "Wait, didn't I tell you to stop calling me Roxy?!!"

"Really? I guess I forgot…"

"How the hell can you forget when I tell you everyday?!!"

"I dunno!" shrugged the pyro.

"So where's the candy? I want some pop rocks, you want any?" asked Roxas boredly, missing the evil/mischievous glint in Axel's eyes…or his proximity…

**(A/n: Right about now I'm laughing my ass off)**

"Oh no…I have something else in mind…"

"Uhhhh…Axel?"

"Yes, Roxas?"

"Is that your hand on my ass?"

"Yup!"

"Um…Why exactly is your hand on my ass?"

"Oh that's simple…That's because, the real treat for me…Is you!!!" exclaimed Axel as he glomped Roxas.

"Huh?!!!! Um…What about Angelina?"

"She can wait!! I want you!!"

"Axel, if this is a joke, now is the time to stop!!!"

"Who's joking?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Help!!!! Axel has gone gay!!!" screamed Roxas as he tried to pry himself from his grip.

"Don't be so rash my little Roxas, it's only me!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! I'M GONNA GET RAPED BY MY SUPPOSEDLY STRAIGHT BEST FRIEND!!!!"

"Awww…You're panicking…How cute…It's almost sexy…"

"What the hell would you do if you were about to get raped and ewwwwwwwwwww?!!!!!"

"It won't be considered rape for long though…"

"And why is that exactly?!!"

"It's not classified as rape after the victim stops saying no!!" replied Axel in a sing song voice.

Roxas paled so badly that snow would envy him right about now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" SCREAMED Roxas once again.

_**(…Elsewhere…)**_

"Uh…Sir, don't you hear screaming?" asked Saix.

"Yup!"

"So aren't you going to do something about it?"

"Nope!!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's interrupting my TV time!!!"

"Don't we have TiVo?"

"So what's your point?!!"

_**(…Back to Roxas and Axel…)**_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Stop screaming…You're only making this harder for me!!"

"That's the point you freak!!!!"

"Freak?! How can you be so cruel?!"

"That's it…Kung pow chicken style…Chicken wing fury!!! Uwaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!"

**(A/n: Don't ask…That…like everything else in this chapter…was random…)**

Roxas then stepped on Axel's foot as hard as he could then elbowed him in the neck then in the stomach then in the groin then in knees (which made him flip over like a pancake)…all while squawking like a chicken…

**(A/n: Yeah, strange…I know…This was the most random part…)**

Then our favourite spiky haired blonde teen ran for his dear life into his portal like the chicken he was.

**[Roxas' POV:**

_Ok Roxas…Calm down…Don't panic…Axel is just having some serious issues right now…No problem….Just stay calm…Stay calm…_

_Wait…What the hell am I saying…My best friend has pulled a 360 and gone completely crazy…He wants to freaking rape me here….I'm petrified…Like a frozen hotdog here…Um wait…I'm not thinking clearly…That makes absolutely no sense…Or does it?_

_Now who can I go to in a situation like this? Well…I guess my other best friend…_

…_Man…I really am one naïve kid…_

"Demyx!! Yo D, you gotta help me!!!" I screamed as I ran into his room to find said blonde doing yoga for some strange reason,"Axel's gone crazy and is out to get me!! I need protection and fast!!!"

"Eh…What?" asked Demyx cluelessly

…_Figures…_

"Long story short…Just hide me from Axel!!!"

"Okey Dokey!!" he saluted, "So are you guys playing hide and seek or something?!"

…_Hide and seek? You have got to be kidding me…_

"Errr…Yeah…Sure…"

"Ooh!! Can I play too!!"

"Yeah, whatever! Just hide me!!!"

"Yay!!" jumped Demyx like a 3 year old.

_You know…I'm really beginning to suspect that he is way too simple minded for his own good…_

…_This could be a problem…_

Knock, knock

_Holy shit!!! The door!!_

_Please don't be Axel, please don't be Axel!!!_

Instead…It was one person I least expected…

"Demyx, it's Marluxia, it's Roxas there?!"

…_Huh…What the heck does pinky want with me…Doesn't he hate me…and most of the other people in the organization?_

…_Demyx if you have any common sense…Please do not open that door…_

Which lead to my current predicament of making hand signs indicating for Demy not to answer him. Unfortunately, I must have looked like a bird or he is waayyy dumber than he looks because he didn't seem to catch on…Since he basically winked at me with a thumbs up.

..._Well…At least he didn't answer…_

"Oh hi Marly!! Yeah, he's here, why?!" asked Demyx cheerfully.

_Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! Why did he have to say that I was here?!!_

And now I proceeded to slap my forehead with my hand…_Not to self…if I ever make it out of this still sane…get Demyx in his sleep…_

"Open the door and you'll find out!! And stop calling me Marly you half wit!!"

_Which retard would fall for that?_

"Um…OK!!"

_Damn…I spoke too soon…_

Insert slapping of forehead here:

"Demyx…NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" I cried in slow motion…_matrix style…_as Demyx opened the door to reveal…Marluxia, and my worst nightmare, Axel…_You hate me, don't you God? Well…So much for hiding…Back to me screaming…._

"_Noooooooooooooo!!!"_

_Oh yeah…I'm going to hurt Demyx in his sleep…Veerrryyyy slowly…and…I'm going to enjoy it…Wait…Since when did I turn sadistic…Note: Must stay away from Larxene more…_

"I believe this clown faced anorexic belongs to you. I found him picking my roses and disturbing my beauty sleep!!" stated Marluxia while holding Axel by the collar, what creeped me out was the fact that Axel was staring at me with heart shaped eyes and roses in his hands.

"Which part of you is beautiful?"

…_Very good question…_

"All of me you ingrate!!"

_Uhhhhh…Yeah, right…Whatever makes you sleep at night…_

"Roxas my love!! See, I picked these roses for you!!" purred Axel, which made me cringe.

_I think…I'm gonna puke…_

Well, after hearing this comment, Marluxia looked disturbed and Demyx looked oblivious. Then, pinky got this twisted smile on his face.

"I figured this would happen sooner or later! Larxene and Luxord now owe me 5000 munny!! Now I can go buy that new designer suit!!!"

_What…the hell…They did what?!!_

"You guys betted on this happening?!!!" I screeched.

"Uh yeah. Not just us but like everybody else in this whole damn castle, including Demyx!!"

…_Demyx…You traitor…I'm going to enjoy making sure you're in pain by tomorrow…_

"Demyx, you traitor!!! How could you?!!!"

"Uhhhhh…I dunno…it just came up…everybody else was doing it…"

"So if everybody jumped off a cliff you'd do it too?"

"Welllllll…If there was food, video games, music –"

"You know what? Nevermind!!!!"

"I wanna come to the wedding or at least be the wedding planner!!" chirped the evil pinky.

"Shut…Up…"

At this point I was kinda pissed because I was straight!!!!

…_Which reminds me…_

"Rooxxaassss…What about my thank you kiss for the roses?!!" cooed my ex best friend who was making kissy faces at me.

_Oh, I'm definitely gonna be sick…Thank you kiss? Hell no!!!!_

Marluxia was laughing his ass off and Demyx had stars in his eyes.

…_Retards…_

"Well folks, it's time that I took my leave!! Later bitches!!!!"

I ran into my portal as fast as I could because there was no way in hell I was staying there with them.

_Never!!!!_

_Did I mention that I was cackling like a madman while running? _

_Yeah…This situation has put me on the verge of crazy…Sad isn't it? _

Now the next question on my mind was…_Who's the next best person to go to in a situation like this?_

_**(…Elsewhere…But Nearby…The mysterious figure watches sternly…)**_

_Roxas is still on the move. _

_This must mean he's being pursued by Axel._

…_This is not good…At this rate anything could happen._

_Oh brother, why must I be so clumsy?! _

_I blame Xemnas for making this castle so damn big…Oh wait actually it's Marluxia's fault because this is his castle…_

_Yeah, I blame Marluxia!! Ok, this isn't helping me much…_

_On to Plan B!!! Plan A…Observing the situation has produced enough results for me to whip out…The shot gun!!!!_

…_The sad thing is I still can't remember where the hell I put it…Damn my old age!!!_

_Like seriously, man!!!_

**XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIXIIIIXIIIXIII**

**Are you lost?**

**Well don't be!!**

**But yes, this chapter was extremely random!!!**

…**Though it was kinda unintentional…**

**Who is the mysterious figure? What the hell is up with Axel? Where and who will Roxas run to next? Will the situation ever be solved?!!**

**Find out in the next chapter of…Nighttime Mishaps by moi!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Peace!!! I'm out!!!!!!**


End file.
